fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Vurige Hart: Hoofdstuk 10
Het Vurige Hart (The Fiery Heart) ''is het eerste deel in Morgenpoots fanfiction reeks, ''Dagen van de Draken (Days of the Dragons). Hoofdstuk 9 | Hoofdstuk 11 Hoofdstuk 10 Lix sperde zijn ogen wagenwijd open. ‘Wat? Chop? Hoe ben je hier dan belandt?’ Tam haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Eh… ik denk gewoon toeval. Een donkerblauwe draak en een gele draak hebben me ontvoerd.’ Jordi keek hem verward aan. ‘Omar en Slick. Maar is Chop dan te vertrouwen?’ Tam knikte hevig. ‘Ja! Hij zei dat hij wilde ontsnappen zodra hij kon, met wat andere draken…’ Lix hapte naar adem. Al die tijd heb ik hem verkeerd beoordeeld, dacht hij. Maar hij wil met ons ontsnappen! Dat moet wel, want hij zou zijn zoon nooit voorliegen… '' Rai was al even verbaasd als Lix. ‘Ik kan het niet geloven’, mompelde ze. ‘Hij hoort bij ons, en niet zoals we dachten bij Slick, Omar, Seffina, Laya…’ Haar stem stierf weg. Een gedachte kroop bij Lix in zijn kop en hij kreeg het koud vanbinnen. ‘Eh… nu ik heb gehoord dat hij te vertrouwen is zou ik wel wat meer willen weten over die zogenaamde “Vlammenzee”, maar zou hij me het nog willen leren?’ Loki gromde. ‘Dit méén je niet! Gaan jullie proberen te ontsnappen, zelfs na de dood van Tin?’ De andere vier draken uit Kuil vijf staarden hem boos aan. ‘Ja, dat gaan we wel’, siste Rai. ‘Juist vanwege de dood van Tin! Hij zou niet gewild hebben dat we het opgeven.’ Lix ging even koortsachtig na wie er wilden gaan ontsnappen. ''Jordi, Rai, Tam, ik en Eyu. Dat zijn er meer dan de vorige keer. '' ‘We gaan ervoor’, siste Lix. ‘Maar eerst moeten we wat afspreken met Chop en Eyu.’ Rai keek hem verrast aan. ‘Wat? Gaat Eyu uit Kuil tien ook mee?’ Hij zag iets van verlangen in Rai’s ogen. ''Is ze verliefd op Eyu? '' ‘Mij best’, zei Jordi ongeduldig. ‘Laten wij alvast een plan…’ Er klonken naderende pootstappen. ‘Slick komt voor de nachtwacht’, gromde Loki. ‘Dus stil allemaal.’ Toen de grijze draak zich op zijn rug draaide waren de littekens, die Sonar hem had aangebracht, duidelijk zichtbaar. ‘Sleur ik mijn vrienden de dood in?’ mompelde Lix tegen zichzelf. ‘Kan zelfs Chops Vlammenzee ze niet redden?’ Plotseling voelde hij een aanwezigheid bij zijn flank. Een vuurrode draak lag naast hem. Verbeeldde hij zich dit? Toen hij met zijn ogen knipperde, was de draak weg. ''Tin, spookte het door zijn hoofd. Tin is teruggekomen om me te vertellen dat ik de moed niet mag verliezen. Ik moet doorzetten! Lix kreeg een vastberaden blik in zijn ogen en rolde zich toen op, om vervolgens te gaan slapen. Die Ariën die ik moet verzamelen boeien me niet. Morgen spreek ik met Eyu en Chop! ‘Wakker worden!’ schreeuwde Omar. Lix haastte zich naar de rij, en had heel even medelijden met Tam, die helemaal achteraan stond. ''Zal ik hem mijn plek geven? '' Toen schudde hij zijn kop. Hij moest eten als hij zijn vrienden wilde beschermen tijdens hun ontsnapping. Zelf stond hij als derde in de rij. ‘Kom mee, we hebben vandaag een klein hert kunnen vangen’, bromde Slick en dreef de draken van Kuil vijf bij elkaar. Gedwee liepen ze naar de verzamelplaats, waar de andere Kuilen al zaten te eten. ‘ Deze hier is voor jullie’, zei Seffina kortaf en liep naar Kuil acht toe. Het hert was nog kleiner dan de vorige keer, en dat moesten ze delen met zijn vijven! Hij koos een stuk bij de nek uit en begon te eten. Toen zijn buik vol zat, spotte hij de paarse schubben van Chop in de menigte. ‘Chop’, fluisterde hij. ‘Chop, kom even.’ De Meester zag hem en sloop onopvallend naar Kuil vijf toe. ‘Wat is er?’ siste hij geïrriteerd. ‘We hebben ons bedacht’, legde Lix uit. ‘Jordi, Rai, Tam, Eyu en ik willen toch nog een poging wagen, met jou.’ Chop glimlachte. ‘Ik wist het. Je wilt zeker de Vlammenzee leren, hé?’ Lix knikte ijverig. ‘Ja. Alleen zo kunnen we ontsnappen.’ C hop keek hem aan. ‘Zal ik ervoor zorgen dat jij en Eyu takken gaan vlechten, in plaats van graven? Dan kunnen wij drieën in alle rust overleggen.’ Lix peinsde even. Graven was een stuk leuker dan vlechten, maar het moest als ze wilden slagen. ‘Oké, dat is goed.’ Hij keek Chop na terwijl de Meester iets in Eyu’s oor fluisterde. Al het wantrouwen voor Chop was verdwenen. Nu hadden ze nog een goed plan nodig. Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot